In large organizations, it is sometimes necessary for certain communications to go through an approval process prior to being delivered to a final destination. For example, it may be desirable to evaluate the content of an e-mail message sent to a large distribution list to ensure compliance with appropriate usage policies. The evaluation process can require designated moderators to view the content of the respective communication and makes decisions about whether the communication should be allowed to the destination. Such a manual review process can be opaque and time-consuming.